Leave the Lights On
by Envy Etiquette
Summary: Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss have been seeing each other for awhile, but have taken precautions to avoid telling the rest of the team due to the FBI's stringent fraternization policy. What happens to their relationship when they're forced to deal with the possibility of going public and the impact on their careers? Oneshot. Slightly AU: Prentiss never left, Maeve never happened.


Oneshot AU where there never was a Maeve and Emily never left the bureau. Inspired by the Meiko song, the eponym of this story's title. If you enjoy it, please don't hesitate to review!

* * *

The meeting was everything she had expected and dreaded. She hoped that her explanations had been plausible, that she hadn't been as transparent as she felt certain she had been, that some part of her story seemed believable. She stepped out of Hotchner's office, feeling more apprehensive than when she went in and caught Reid's eye. As she reached the bullpen, she heard his questioning tone.

"Emily?"

She merely shook her head, walking past him to collect her keys and go-bag from her desk, and departing the unit. It had been an exhausting case; four days with an equal amount of bodies in the oppressive heat of South Texas along with the looming threat of her unit chief filing an official query into the professional and perhaps unprofessional relationship between her and one of her colleagues. The fact that he and Anderson were the only agents left aside from her and Hotchner did nothing to corroborate the lie she had told her superior.

The drive back to her townhouse in Dupont Circle was entirely on autopilot as she considered the predicament she found herself in. She and Reid had been seeing each other for several months after a whiskey-induced kiss had led to drunken professions and turned into something much more physical when they reached his place. Of course, Emily had proclaimed it was to be a one-off thing, their dirty little secret. They were co-workers in a field that couldn't be complicated by fleeting emotions. Clouded judgement could get them killed.

The problem was the aforementioned emotions were anything but fleeting, and after they started, it appeared they had no intention of stopping. She sighed as she came to another red light, taking a moment to loosen the death grip she had on her steering wheel. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Hotchner. He had been explicit about the fraternization policy: No exceptions. She had explained their relationship as nothing more than friends who had spent more time together recently, had compared their relationship to Morgan and Garcia's. She could tell he didn't buy it and figured the only reason he had let her go with only a lengthy warning had more to do with his aversion to one Erin Strauss than his acceptance of her fabrications.

Before she knew it, she had finally arrived home, the only positive of being so distracted during her commute from Quantico. Sergio had greeted her at the door and followed her path to the kitchen. Prentiss had just finished the first in what she expected to be many glasses of wine when she heard the chime of her doorbell sounding through her split foyer. She was unsurprised to find the source of her stress waiting at the top of her stoop when she opened her door. Silently, she moved aside, allowing him to make his way in before closing the door behind him. Back in the kitchen, she poured them both a glass of Moscato. She and Reid were leaning against opposite counters, body language near mirroring each other. The brunette stared at him expectantly, but he merely took a tentative sip of the white wine he'd been served.

"I told him we're just good friends," She eventually murmured when it was clear he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"We are friends, Em."

"Reid, honestly?" She glared, setting down her glass. "We work with the best profilers in the country. How long do you think we can keep this up?"

He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his already mussed hair. "What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and quickly amended her statement. "Not about you, I'm not unsure about you, just about how to handle..." She gestured vaguely to them. "This."

"Would it be so bad for them to know?"

"After that meeting I had with Hotch, I can't see how it wouldn't. He was crystal clear about the fraternization policy."

"But what about Rossi?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Rossi's half the reason the damn policy exists in the first place."

"Exactly, and he's on the team."

"But that was then and besides, he was never...with anyone in the BAU."

"Is that what we are then? We're 'with' each other?" Prentiss raised an eyebrow in annoyance as she took the few steps to close the distance between them.

"What? You need a label now?"

"Emily, stop," Reid said firmly as he grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me." Emily stared up at the man before her. He felt so much taller to her when he was this close. She watched the emotions play out on his face before he spoke again. "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out when it does. There's no point getting stressed about something that hasn't even occurred yet."

She kissed him. A chaste kiss, but it served its purpose - to thank him for his easy wisdom, for understanding her anxiety, and for just being him. His arms wrapped around her and she leaned into his chest, feeling the steady tattoo of his heartbeat. "Spencer?" She voiced into his chest. She felt him look down in response, but kept herself pressed to his chest. "All that you are is all that I need."

He offered her a knowing smile as he pulled her into another kiss. She was quick to deepen it, her lips moving fervently against his. Slowly, they made their way to her bedroom, discarding miscellaneous articles of clothing until they were on her bed in only their underwear. He reached for the small lamp atop her bedside table, the only one illuminating the room, when dainty fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I want the lights on," Emily spoke from below him.

It was a surprise to Reid. Prentiss had always been hesitant about light when they were intimate; he felt it was another scar Ian Doyle had left on her after both branding her and stabbing her. He felt those marks when he was with her, but she hadn't wanted him to see them. Tonight was different, she wanted him to see her - all of her.

Slowly, he made his way from the soft spot just below her ear that drove her wild to her neck then collarbone, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses. As he unclasped her bra and slipped the straps down her shoulders, his eyes fell on the red clover just above her left breast. He kissed the mark, hoping to rid her of insecurities about it before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, his left hand moving to address its twin. The pleasure Reid gave her from her breasts alone always astounded Emily. He used just the right amount of pressure as his teeth grazed the bud while his fingers worked magic on her other breast. He switched his attention and Emily found herself arching into his mouth as she watched his ministrations. Gradually, he made his way down her torso, taking a few moments to kiss the second scar he encountered, the one most of the team believed had killed her. Tugging down her panties, he took a second to admire her.

"Emily, you're so beautiful," He breathed, his eyes drifting back to look at her. She brought him down into a passionate kiss, lost in desire for this man. She nibbled on his bottom lip, running her tongue along it. Her hand reached down in search of his manhood, stroking him through his boxer briefs.

"Spencer, I need you," She moaned as her fingers pulled at the elastic waistband. Deftly, he removed the last bit of fabric separating them. She could feel his hardness against her thigh as his long fingers slipped down to the meeting between her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her and was pleased with just how wet she was when he inserted a finger. He stroked her walls, adding a second digit to join the first.

"You're already so wet, Em," He groaned as he fingered her. Emily's hand had made its way south as well, stroking her lover's member and feeling the drops of come at the tip.

"I need to feel you, I need you inside me." He was happy to oblige, moving into position and removing his fingers. His brown eyes were focused intently on hers as he pushed into her. In that moment, Emily's mind went blank. The stress of the last case, the worries about fraternization, everything was gone except the feel of him inside her and the look in his eyes. Every long, fluid stroke of his elicited streams of moans from her mouth. She dragged her fingers down his back, drawing him closer, aware she was probably leaving marks though he didn't seem to care.

"God, Em, so perfect..." Reid moaned as he moved faster.

"Harder," She responded, pulling him closer with her legs. He pumped her harder, revelling in her tight heat. Over and over again, he slammed into her, feeling the pressure indicative of her approaching orgasm. Reaching down, he found the little nub sure to send her over the edge. It only took a few strokes before every muscle in Emily's body felt on fire. The pleasure coursed hard through her as she screamed Reid's first name and her clenching walls brought him over the cliff with her. The minutes of elation couldn't last long enough.

Hesitantly, he withdrew from her, only to keep from bearing his weight on her. He lay beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She reached over to turn out the light, spent from their physical exertion as well as the week's emotional one.

"Reid?" She spoke softly. He nuzzled closer into her.

"Mmm?"

"Amazing. You're so wonderfully amazing." He smiled into her hair.

"You're not too bad yourself, Em."

Shortly after, the pair drifted to sleep.

The Saturday morning sounds of Northwest Washington awoke Prentiss the next morning. Strips of sunlight were peeking through her blinds and a light breeze had caused her curtains to sway. Her eyes drifted to her other side, landing on the man who lay next to her with his arm draped casually over her. With eyes closed and the boyband haircut he had donned for summer, he looked even younger than she knew him to be.

It wasn't until morning coffee and pancakes had been consumed at the kitchen island and small talk exhausted when Reid finally broached the subject they had avoided. His brow had furrowed and he was bouncing his foot incessantly on the barstool.

"Out with it," She said, throwing all pretence out the window.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I can't keep hiding this." He sighed then shrugged. "I don't want to run away anymore."

"Spence..." She trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

"I just can't," He interjected. "Emily, I love you and I don't think there will be another day in my life where I don't love you. If that means something as benign as me getting transferred to another unit, so be it."

Now she knew. She knew why he was so sure the previous night, why he wasn't worried about the outcome. Why the potential fallout from their relationship being pubic hadn't fazed him. Because he knew. And now she did, too. Pulling him into kiss she hoped expressed half of what she felt for the man in front of her, she briefly pulled away to dispel any doubt.

"I love you, too."


End file.
